$ (-2)^{8}$
Solution: $= (-2)\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)$ $= 4\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)$ $= -8\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)$ $= 16\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)$ $= -32\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)$ $= 64\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)$ $= -128\cdot(-2)$ $= 256$